Dragon
A dragon(Drakine Draki) is a member of any species of carnivorous reptile of the genus Draco. A group of dragons is known as a flight. Appearance A dragon's appearance differs greatly from species to species. They are often at least vaguely serpentine, though some may almost look like snakes. They usually, though don't always, have at least two wings, two horns, long tails, sharp dagger-like teeth, and four claws(with the exception of the various species of Wyvern which have two, some species of Lurker, and Gliders which have four wings and two legs). They may be either quadrupedal, bipedal, or switch between the two. Nearly all species are scaled, and scales are usually metallic, caused by the presence of mithril to make the scales harder. Most dragons' eyes are luminous and either slit- or round-pupilled. Evolution Dragons are ancient creatures, able to live for thousands of years, and are widely considered to be apex predators. As such, they have evolved little over the generations. They are thought to have evolved alongside dinosaurs, and somehow escaped the cataclysm that befell them- whether they flew above some great flood, or even thrived in the smoke caused by volcanic eruption or meteor impact. Alternatively, fossil records exist of aquatic dragons diferent from those that exist in current times, so those species may have eventually evolved into the terrestrial species of today. Dragons and Demons Two species of dragon, the Firedrake and the Pyrespine, evolved from a common ancestor from one of the various demon realms. It is thought that this common ancestor escaped the world to Euthora as its home was being destroyed, and bred with the native dragons of Euthora to create the two breeds. As such, Pyrespines and most species of Firedrake carry a heightened aggression as well as traces of Vorpal. The exception to this is the Golden Firedrake, which must have evolved from a species that carried mana and Ki and continued to breed with that species until the mana and Ki drowned out the Vorpal. Territory Dragons are highly adaptable and may be found almost in any habitat. Territory location and size vary between species, but they always carry a water source and a decent food supply in the form of wild animals. Most dragons prefer mountains and forests, though a few species live in the arctic, open grassland, and even under the water. Behavior Like appearance and territory, dragon behavior differs between species. Most are fairly aggressive, the exceptions being the Golden Firedrake, Voidwalker, Shadowsong, and Aura Guardian. All dragons are carnivorous and most are territorial. All species take care of their young, the parents staying together at least to do so. All species are sentient. Most can speak verbally, though some must be taught to do so, such as the Voidwalker. Nearly all dragons are diurnal, though some such as the Shadowsong and Darkwing Firedrake are nocturnal. In general, wild dragons are rather distrustful of humans and "tamed" dragons. Language Main Article: Drakine Abilities Legends of dragons have displayed them all as firebreathers, however this is not true- dragon abilities vary as greatly as the dragons themselves. Many dragons do have the ability to breathe fire, but far from all or even most. Some species such as the Shadow Drake and Illusionary Wyvern have abilities inherent in their species. Many individuals even develop abilities from genes(such as the Firedrake's Spectrum Firebreath or seemingly spontaneously(like Starlight's venomous bite). Some gain powers through other means and tend to take to these artificially given abilities very well, showing dragons to be more adaptable than many would think. Dragon Classifications Glider Lurker Saurian Serpentine Wyvern Known Species There are 22 known species of Euthoran dragon as well as 9 subspecies of Firedrake and one subspecies of Pyrespine, adding up to 32 total species. Of these species, 7 are believed to be extinct; these being the following: *Carikuu - Draco Nimbus *Firedrake - Draco Ignus **Stormcloud Firedrake - Draco Ignus Fulgur *Iceraze - Draco Stiriacus *Kite-Tailed - Draco Conscendo *Oceanic - Draco Aecor *Trihorn - Draco Corniger The remaining 25 species of dragon tend to be relatively rare: *Armored - Draco Protegetur *Aura Guardian - Draco Aura *Cave Lurker - Draco Antrum *Coralwing - Draco Alcyoneum *Crested Aurora - Draco Crista *Dustrunner - Draco Harena *Firedrake - Draco Ignus **Acidulus Firedrake - Draco Ignus Liquidum **Adamantine Firedrake (Silver Firedrake) - Draco Ignus Argentum **Barb-Tailed Firedrake - Draco Ignus Uncinus **Darkwing Firedrake - Draco Ignus Furvus **Golden Firedrake - Draco Ignus Aurarius **Icewing Firedrake - Draco Ignus Duratus **Nightpyre Firedrake - Draco Ignus Noctis **Plated Firedrake - Draco Ignus Loricatus *Goldmane Aurora - Draco Aurum *Hydra - Draco Ferox *Icestorm - Draco Glacies *Illusionary - Draco Praestrigia *Phasma - Draco Animus *Pyrespine - Draco Cuspis **Volcanic Pyrespine - Draco Cuspis Aestus *Shadow Drake - Draco Caliga *Shadowsong - Draco Umbra *Stellar - Draco Stella *Voidwalker - Draco Irritum Trivia Category:Sapient Species Category:Dragons Category:Drakine Species Category:Fire-Aligned Species Category:Water-Aligned Species Category:Earth-Aligned Species Category:Wind-Aligned Species